


Battle Scars

by DipshitRichie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Magical Penny, Suicidal Dean, Suicide, WikiHowToUseTags, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam, helpme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipshitRichie/pseuds/DipshitRichie
Summary: Based on season 8 episode 6.Dean, Sam and Garth are busy with a case, about a penny that will makes you kill the person you hate the most. Dean accidentally touches the penny and then Dean tries to kill himself, because he hates himself more then anybody else. Cas tries to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural Fanfic! I really don't know it it's good, but we will see.  
> It's a Destiel fanfic and I really love them.
> 
> I thought about this idea after I watched episode 6 of season 8, so if you really don't understand it can you watch that episode if you want, but I change it a little so it's not exactly the same.
> 
> This story isn't going to be very long, only 4 or 5 chapters.
> 
> and that's it.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDITED ON MAY 15, 2018
> 
> I will edit chapter 2 soon and then I will continue this story, so have patient.
> 
> And I want to thank everyone who reads this, stay hydrated!!!!

There were thousand thought in Cas's mind. 

_Did that just happened?_

_Did he really meant what he said?_

_Can the doctors save him?_

_And if they will, is he ever going to be okay again?_

But my biggest question was... Why? Why does Dean hates himself so much that he wanted to kill himself?

**2 days ago**

'' I found a case not far from here. It's sounds like our kind of thing. '' Dean said after a comfortable silence from at least an hour. 

'' I wasn't even going if it was ten minutes from here. '' Sam said sounding irritated, and now Dean looks at him with an confused look.

'' Okay? and why not? '' He said back. He really forgot.

'' I don't know dean. What about when you didn't told me about Princes island - **( Idk they real name of they island, but it sounded like this.)** \- and know what? You want me to shut up and act like nothing happened? '' Sam started to get angrier.

'' You want to talk about Benny? Fine, let's talk. '' He said and then he rolls his eyes. 

'' Okay. How about? He's a vampire?! " Dean starts to get angry to and looks at Sam with a bitch face.

'' He's also the reason I'm top side and not roasting my ass in purgatory. Anything else? '' He says still with a bitch face.

'' Don't act like I don't get it. I know you had to do what you had to do down there, but... '' Dean cuts Sam off.

'' I highly doubt that you know anything about purgatory. '' He said looking straight at him.

'' Well you're out now and Benny is still breathing. Why? '' Sam tried to calm down, but it really wasn't working. Dean swallows and it's quiet for a while.

'' He's my friend, Sam. '' He said. Sam tried to say something. Something about his friend Amy. Dean killed her, because she was a 'monster'. But now he's saying the same stuff Sam, told Dean about Amy. But Dean didn't believe him and just killed her. And now he's telling Sam, that he can't kill Benny, because it's his 'friend'. He's right I really don't get it.

Both of them are quiet. Sam is doubting if he should tell him anything about Amy. \

'' I don't care what you're going to do, but I'm going to solce this case. '' Dean says and walks out. Sam sighs and walks behind Dean.

\---

They arrived at the town and they stop before the crime scene.

'' So, old lady comes home, her son was laying underneath his car, trying to fix something. Then she steps into the car and rides over him. '' Dean explains.

'' And that's it? '' Sam says, not really understanding what's so weird about this case. I mean it's cruel, but they've dealt with a lot worse then that. 

'' Yeah. The lady says she blacks out and doesn't remember a damn thing. '' He said saying like he doesn't believe the woman.

'' That sounds like insanity. ''

'' Maybe.. '' Dean said while looking at the house.

'' So how's making this our kind of thing? '' Sam said still believing this isn't a case for them. Then Dean sigh and looks at him.

'' Because Sam, Kevin is in they wind. You soaking around like your in a whore house... '' Wait what?

''... and I can't help myself. '' Dean said angry and frustrated. He then goes out of the car and walks to the house. While Sam is still sitting in the car and wonders what is bothering Dean so much.

Sam walks to the scene a couple seconds later and a cop walks up to him. Sam shows his fake badge and he believes him.

'' First detective ranger and now you guys? '' He said. 

'' Detective ranger? ''  Dean said with a confused look.

'' Yes sir. Right over there. '' He said and he points to a guy with an old cowboy jacket and hat. 

'' You gotta be kidding me. Garth? seriously.'' Dean said with an irritated voice.

Then Garth takes his hat off. He turns around and waves with his hat like it is a fan. 

Then Garth sees them and looks with a big smile to them and waves.

'' Sam? Dean! '' He says and then hugs Sam and then Dean.

'' I forgot he was a hugger. '' Sam whispers into Dean's ear. 

'' I missed you guys so much! '' Garth said with the happiest face he's ever seen. 

'' Garth what the hell are you doing here?! '' Dean said in a angry whisper. Then Garth's phone rings. He opens his jacket and there are three pockets inside his jacket. In each pocket is a phone. 

'' this one '' Garth whispers to himself.

'' Yo grismo. What you got? '' Garth speaks to someone. Dean and Sam look at each other with a confused look. Garth gives some advice to the person and then hangs up. 

'' What are you doing? '' Dean said with an light irritating voice. Garth looks at him with an confused look.

'' My job, hombre. '' He said like it's normal.

'' Your job? And since when is giving advice a job? '' He said looking straight at Garth. Then I realize something.

'' Hold up.... You're the new bobby? '' Sam said and Dean looks at him.

'' Shut your mouth. '' Dean said then and Garth still looks with a confused face.

'' ...Yes. '' Garth said.

'' You shut your mouth '' Dean said  to Garth this time.

\----

They search on the crime scene, but there is no EMF and no places with sulfur anywhere. Nothing. But then Garth steps in some sort of green slime. He taste it and he nods.

'' Definitely ectoplasma. '' Garth said. Dean and Sam look at each other with an disgusted face. They have been looking at each other confused many times now, since they are with Garth. Garth is a weird guy, but a really good weird guy. 

'' So what are we thinking? some kind of ghost, right? '' Garth said and Dean snaps his finger. He's right. And then Garth's phone rings again. Dean and Sam both sigh. This is going to be a long case.

\--- 

 ****It was night now. Sam and Garth are sleeping. It was a long day and they weren't getting any closer to solving the case. Dean only discovered that Garth killed the tooth fairy. But it was now almost 4 AM. And like usually Dean couldn't sleep.

He had to many thought in his head. About the case and about... Cas.

Dean decided to do something that he hadn't done in a long time.

'' Hey Cas. I don't... I don't know if your listening, but if you are... please come back. We need you, man. '' He took a deep breath

'' I need you. '' he said while looking at his hands. They were shaking and he couldn't stop it. Why did he feel this way evertime he thinks about Cas?

'' It's been a long time since I saw you. It's been long enough. Please Cas please. '' Dean looks around him, hoping to see Cas, but there was nobody. He sighs again.

'' Okay. I understand. You're busy. '' He finally says, trying to hold his tears, but one escaped.

\----

'' ...EN! DEAN!! Wake up dude. '' Dean hears suddenly and he opens his eyes.

'' Dude! What's wrong? I'm trying to sleep. '' 

'' It's Castiel. '' Sam said and Dean is fully awake now. He gets up and he searched the room for Cas. And there he is. Standing with his trench coat and his blue eyes.

'' Hey there Dean. '' He said with the most beautiful smile.


	2. The hug

**Castiel POV**

'' I need you. '' Dean said with tears in his eyes. And on that moment I wanted to show myself. To let him know that I was here, and that I needed him to. That I was always listening to his prays and that I would watch him when he slept. He got a lot of nightmares and he always screamed for me. I wonder if that means that I hurt him in his dream or that he is.. how do the call it? Aroused? I think that's the good word.

'' Damn it Cas. It's been way to long now! Where are you? '' Dean said and he stared at the ceiling and one tear escaped his green eyes. He swept it away and he sighed deep. Then he laid back on his bed and he tried to sleep.

\---

After that I knew what I had to do. It's now 6 AM. I stood in front of Dean and Sam's hotel room. Normal people knock on the door, right? Should I knock on the door? What if Naomi get's mad? But I couldn't leave Dean like this. And I know a lot about the case there one. I could help them with that to.

So I knocked on the door and I waited. Nobody reacted, so I knocked again. I heard someone slowly walking to the door. I tried to smile and hoping it was Dean, but when the door opened Sam stood there and my smile disappeared. Don't get me wrong. I like Sam, but I like Dean more. Plus I'm a little bit scared of Sam, because he's so tall.

'' Cas? '' Sam said with a sleepy voice. He looked at me disbelieved.

'' Yes it's me. '' I said and I walked to inside. I stopped in front of Dean's bed. He was still sleeping and soft snoring. '' What are you doing here, cas? '' Sam asked. He stood behind me, but I didn't turn around. I kept looking at Dean. He was a beautiful human being.

'' Cas? '' Sam asked again, but I still didn't answer.'' I can wake him up. He will probably be very happy to see you. '' Sam said. Sam stood now next to Dean and he shakes him.

'' Dean. DEAN! '' Sam screamed. Dean growls at Sam, but he don't open his eyes.

'' What do you want! '' He said lightly irritated. '' It's Cas. '' Sam said and Dean's eyes open wide. He stares at Sam first and then he found me. He looked straight in my eyes with his mouth wide open.

'' Hey Dean. '' I said with a sad smile. Dean stayed quiet for a while and he just stared at me with his mouth wide open. '' C-Cas? '' Dean said and I nodded. Dean stood up and he stood right in front of me.

I thought he was going to him me, I would deserve it. But instead he just looked at me. He looked straight in my eyes. I could see there were tears in his eyes and then I wanted to explain everything. I wish I could tell him about Naomi, but Naomi don't let me. I wanted to apologies. 

'' Dean... I'm so so- '' I started, but Dean interrupted me by hugging me. His arms were around my waist and his head was laying on my shoulder.

I was in shock for a few seconds. Then I realized what was happening and my arms go around Dean and I hug him back. '' I'm sorry Dean.  I know I shou- '' I wanted to apologies again. '' Don't '' Dean said and he hugged me tighter. I don't understand why he just let me apologies.

'' But Dean.. I need t- '' I tried, again. But then Dean let me go. 

'' Damn it Cas. You can explain later, okay? Just let me hug you. '' He said. His eyes were black from the not sleeping and I could see he was trying to hold his tears. Dean did his hand through his hair and sighed. 

'' Okay explain. '' He said. 

'' I...I can't, Dean, but I heard your pray last night, so I came. '' I explain. Dean looked angry and sad. Sam just looked confused.

'' I prayed for you two days ago! Why'd you listen to Dean, but not to me? '' Sam said a little angry. I looked at Sam and said '' because Dean and I do share a more profound bond. '' and I looked back at Dean, who was still staring at me. '' Yeah okay. '' Sam said still looking confused.

'' So can you maybe help us with this case? '' Sam said. '' Yes I can. '' I said still looking deep in Dean's eyes.

'' Okay so? '' Sam said and I looked at Sam now.

'' There is a grave in the cementer here. The grave is from an unknown soldier. Last week there were a teenagers there chilling, or how you people describe it. They stole a penny from the grave and that penny is cursed. I think when people touch that penny, they soldier takes over them and then they want to kill somebody they hate. '' I explained.

'' Okay do you know who has the penny know? '' Sam asked. '' Yes a cop and he's on his way to the hospital to kill someone. '' I explain.

'' Great. You two go to the grave and burn that son of a bitch, while I go to the hospital and stop that cop. '' Dean said. Sam and I both nod.

Then suddenly the door opens and Sam and Dean both grab there gun.

'' Yo guys! Are you awa- '' a weird cowboy said. He stopped when he saw Dean and Sam whit there gun pointed to him. Dean sighed and drops his wapen. Sam does the same thing.

'' Hey Garth. '' Sam said.

'' I'm sorry, but who is this cowboy? Did he travel back from the future? '' I ask confused. I looked at Dean for an answer, but he looked at me whit a are-you-serious face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it :B  
> I'm sorry for my bad grammar. I'm learning English :B
> 
> Okayy have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hoped you like the first chapter.
> 
> I try to update next week, but I can't promise that.
> 
> I know it's very short, but all chapters are going to be like this.


End file.
